This feeling of being Broken
by Maria The Sinner Kaiba
Summary: All this started because his truck broke down in the wrong place at the wrong time, He couldn't be broken... could he? (House of Wax related. :3
1. Broken

He Sighed and placed his back against his truck... great! His tire had blown out because of some damned barbed-wire laying in the road... and his fan belt was pretty crummy also... "Nice... two things I have to replace."

His dog barked from the truck and Zero lifted his head to see a car speeding their way.

Of course, they were o busy arguing to notice that they were about to collide with his truck... it took a second, but he landed out of the way and hit his head, a bit hard, on the ground... he heard his dog bark and people getting out of a vehicle...

"Oh my God! Hey! Are you okay? We didn't see you!"

Zero sat up and rubbed his head... "Itai."

He looked over at his truck and his heart stopped... not at the sight of his wrecked truck, but the knowledge that his dog was in there during the wreck... was she dead? That's all he really cared about... he was going to cry until he heard a bark which made his heart start back up.

"M-My dog... she's okay?"

"Yeah... my wife's getting your dog... I'm more worried about you... I saw you take a hard fall, did we hit you?"

Zero shook his head, "No, I just hit my head, hard."

He was carefully helped up and the man's wife came back leading a dog which, at the sight of her owner, made her run up to him and start whining.

He smiled and knelt... "It's fine Lily. I'm glad you're okay."

"Why were you two driving so fast?"

The woman apparently had a temper... "Why the fuck you parked in the middle of the road?"

He pointed to the back tires, "Someone dropped barbed-wire and it got caught up in my tire... and my fan belt... it's broken also..."

She scoffed and walked to the wreckage.. "Come on Kassidy, it's not the kid's fault..."

He stopped talking off when she exclaimed, "Oh! You go to Cross Academy? We need to get there." She must have seen his school uniform in the seat.

"Really?"

"Yeah.. we have business there with the Headmaster."

Zero didn't say anything, the fall had clouded his senses and they still were clouded, but he had enough to know that this couple were vampire hunters. He blinked and stood back up, "Um, well, nice meeting you, sorry it had to be under these conditions... um... if you're still heading for the Academy.. then it's back that away."

Kassidy smiled and elbowed her husband in the side, "See sweetie... I was right."

"Why aren't you in school? You're not ditching are you?"

Zero shook his head, "I got out early and thought I'd take Lily here for a ride... see what a bloody idea that was."

He spoke in a joking way, "You know, when I saw the Barbed-wire, I thought I'd be hunted down by those hillbillies in Wrong Turn."

In saying that, the couple laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if that was so."

"Wanna walk with us so we don't get lost again?"

Zero nodded, "Yeah, let me get my school bag."

Lily stayed with Kassidy, licking her face and playing around.

Zero pulled some glass from the window and pulled his stuff out and as he pulled his hand it got caught on a piece of broken glass and sliced his hand open.

"Itai!" He quickly closed his hand, making it bleed more. Lily started barking loudly.

"Lily, hush!"

His eyes turned red and he turned his head. "LILY! I SAID HUSH!"

She knew that he was turning and started barking more. That helped him to remember to control his Level-E part.

"Why you barking, Lily, what's wrong." asked Kassidy softly.

Lily started whimpering and looked in her owners direction. He clutched his hand it shaking from pain and blood dripped to the ground. His eyes blood red from the sight of blood.

"Here Estelle, take his dog. Hey, what's wrong? Y-you're bleeding bad... she went to her car and pulled out a health bag and went towards him with gauze and Peroxide.

Zero backed away from her and shook his lowered head. "I-I'm fine. You two should get going if the Headmaster is expecting you..."

Lily ran up to her owner and started to scratch at his leg... Kassidy gasped and backed up fast.

"You're a vampire.. I saw your red eyes." He pulled out his hunter's gun and pointed it at Zero.

"What Level are you?" ask Kassidy.

He was hesitant to answer... "E."

Zero knew that Estelle was going to kill him...but why hadn't yet?

He looked up,"What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna shot?"

Estelle looked at his wife who had her hand on her knife... "Why aren't you trying to attack us?"

"Cause I don't want to. I have no reason to, to be honest."

"I'm holding a gun at you, isn't that reason enough."

Zero nodded, his eyes still blood red.

"You're jobs are to eliminate rogue vampires, right?"

Lily was whining and hid under the wreckage.

"How long have you been on the E level?"

"Since I was 10." he said licking his injured hand as he hopped onto the hood of his wrecked truck and sat down, still licking the blood that came from the gash in his hand.

"How the fuck are you still in existence then? Level-E's don't usually last for more than a year."

Zero scoffed, "I know how long they last. I'm just a bit smarter than they are... and plus I have the help of this and a few friends." He pointed to his tattoo on his neck.

"And, I haven't killed a single animal or human just in case you two are wondering." He laid back against the broken windshield.

They put their weapons up and sighed. "Come on, we need to keep watch over you until we're at Cross Academy... then I'll at least feel better for leaving you live..."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm not leaving my truck,, no matter how battered it is. You can take Lily back though..."

They had eventually decided to leave, "We'll be back.. just, stay right there, please?"

Zero nodded, "I'm not going anywhere." He stayed on the truck till they left.

He looked at his hand... at least it had stopped bleeding.

He threw his school bag into his truck and pulled his gun out of it. It was missing a bullet... but that was from a day ago.

It was getting dark and there was a truck coming his way... The hunters? Maybe.

He stepped out of his truck and looked at the person stepping out.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Someone crashed into me, and they left..."

"Are you okay? You need something for that hand?"

Zero shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine."

The man walked more towards him, "I'll give you a lift..."

"I'll stay here."

"That wasn't a suggestion."

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Are we going to have a problem?" He reached over to take hold of his gun.

"No, you come with me, and we won't."

"Piss off." Zero spoke as he got back into his truck. As soon as he sat down, he felt something grab his throat and he was on the ground.

"Come on... you can't deny a pureblood..." he had taken hold on Zero's injured hand and his eyes turned red and he bit down into his hand.

"Let go!"

"Make me!"

Zero had managed to throw the vampire off of him and he started to run in the opposite direction towards an old town that was a mile from the wreckage.

"Come on! Let's play!"

He ran into the town and panted and looked for a place to hide... he saw a church... he didn't know if he could even set foot into a church, but he ran towards it anyways.

He heard voices inside and silently opened the door and looked up to the the preacher or whatever he was called looking at him... "S-sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the service... h-hello?"

The preacher hadn't moved or moved his glare... even when Zero started to walk up the isle... he looked at the people sitting in the pews, "Wax?"

He backed up into one and its arm came off... it looked so real... _it was real. _He threw it o the floor and backed up... "What the fuck?"

Zero heard a truck pull up and he decided to hide... shit, he left his gun in his truck.. "God damnit."

He hid under the preacher, hoping that he wouldn't be found... not by him at least. He heard the large doors opening and in walked someone casually... he knew that the vampire had found the broken off arm and heard him chuckle.

'I'm sorry mamma, this Level-E hasn't any respect for the dead.'

Zero heard the pureblood walking around, looking behind things and opening doors to find nothing. And Zero was careful not to breath loudly or even move.

He heard the Vampire walking down the aisle to exit the church, then he heard the footsteps stop for a moment... hands grabbed Zero and he struggled to break free.

"Found you!"

He yelled out in surprise and fear and hurried out from under the wax bishop and ran into an opened lid coffin; nearly knocking it over and ran outside with the deranged pureblood chasing after him.

Zero had managed to run out and past the large church to a house complex across the street before he was harshly tackled to the ground.

"Yamete! Let me go!" He kicked around and threw punches.

He chuckled darkly, "You've got fire in ya, I like that in kids."

"I-I'm not a kid... I'm 17," he was suddenly cut off.

"You're a kid alright, I can see it in your eyes. Innocence."

Zero saw an old woman open the window and look out, now could be his chance... "HELP!" he called out a few more times before the curtain closed... little had he'd known, the woman couldn't help him... no one in this freaky town could help him.

It was hard for him to breath since the vampire's arm was on his throat... "W-what are you gonna do to me... w-why haven't you killed me along with the others?"

"I can't kill you, you're such a pretty boy, it'd be a shame if someone wasted you..."

Zero's eyes went wide as his captor's eyes turned red and threw Zero over his shoulders.

"Anata hentai tebanasu! Let go you pervert!"

He was taken into to the man's gas station. He tried desperately to grab anything he could, but failed as he was carried down into the basement of the station.

He finally gotten loose of the vampire's grasp and landed hard on the concrete floor and was stunned from the fall as his kidnapper looked around for restraints.

Zero got up on all fours and lifted his head to see a shoe coming his way towards his face a bit too late. He fell back over as he was violently kicked in the face.

"Come on... get up!" he said in an angered tone. The vampire grabbed a fist full of Zero's hair and dragged him to a chair with the level-E kicking.

"Tebanasu, let go!"

He was suddenly up and in a matter of seconds,. his hands were bound by barbed wire, then thrown on an old mattress.

Zero scooted to the very corner that the mattress was placed and looked at his captor, it wasn't anybody he knew, which, to him, made it worse.

They both stared at each other until they heard footsteps upstairs. Before Zero could even utter a word, the pure-blood called out, "Vincent, Downstairs. Look what I got!"

Heavy footsteps were heard, then the door opened and in walked a human with long black hair, and scars. He was frightening. The barb-wire was digging into his wrists, and the smell of blood was nauseous to himself. But to the other vampires... it drives them crazy.

"Mmm! The wonderful smell of blood! Have you ever smelt a more precious thing?" A very evil laugh.

"So, what are you gonna do with him?"

"You mean, what are _WE _gonna do with him. You can have him too."

The mans eyes turned red with excitement... he wasn't a human... he was just a regular vampire. Something was dulling Zero's senses... he could usually tell which was what.

"You're a bunch of freaks!" yelled the prisoner. They shrugged... "Yeah, but we love it. And especially when we have such a beauty tied p in front of us... we can't control ourselves... and knowing that you're bleeding makes it even better!

"You can go first Vincent."

"Really Bo?"

Bo nodded and Vincent started to walk up to the teenager, who looked like a child when compared to Vincent's structure.

"Tōzakeru! Stay Away!" he tried to scoot farther away, but the corner prevented that. To which, in seeing this act of fear, made Vincent laugh. "Just like a child."

Zero was brought on his knees by Vincent pulling his hair till he got up. "Itai! Let go!"

Vincent let go and Zero sat on his legs. He couldn't do anything about the abuse to his head, or what he knew was going to happen... he just wished they'd get it over with.

Vincent unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. "Suck.'

"N-No!"

"It wasn't a suggestion. Suck it."

Zero moved his head backwards and shook his head, "NO!"

Zero felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he cried out... which wasn't the very best idea; he felt something large go into his mouth and realized what it was.

They were laughing...

They were laughing. They thought this to be funny.

'I don't even believe that anyone realizes I'm gone either... so... I won't be rescued anytime soon.

Zeros mouth was filled with a hot sticky mess and he couldn't stop some that went down. He spit the rest out, he didn't like the taste. He didn't want it in his mouth.

"Bastard!"

That remark cause a fist to the face, which busted Zero's lip.

"You should have respect for us... we're the only things keeping you alive. You belong to use now... you are our pet. And a pet must stay obedient to its master."

Zero growled a response.

Vincent looked at Zero... 'Hmm... I'm going to make you obedient."

Zero laughed, "Good luck with that Mother Fucker... see this?" he indicated the tattoo on his neck, "Everyone's been trying to make me obedient for years. They always fail."

"Yes, but, they used practical means... we plan to use certain sins."

Zero didn't like the way he had said that.

"Now, apologize to my friend, "Bo suddenly chimed in.

"You both can go suck it."

"Yamete! ITAI!" Zero cried out.

And to think, all this started just because his truck broke down in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Ah, hah, hah... ahh."

It was natural for a body to react the way his was... he knew that.. but he hated it.

"Why are you moaning? It feels good doesn't it?"

Before Zero could even answer... Vincent thrusted inhumanly into him which hit Zero's prostat, making him cry out.

The other vampires laughed when Zero cringed as he was filled with the man's cum.

"My turn!" Said the pureblood a little too excited.

"N-no more... I-I can't take no more.." he panted.

"Aww, puppy's tired... well, normally we'd go easy, but you haven't any respect for your elders... so, think pf this as punishment."

Zero's eyes tightened as the pureblood started with him.

"You really are satisfying." he laughed.

"Yam-ete." He was close to cumming, he could feel it and when he did, Bo soon followed.

Zero layed there, dirty, sweating, bloody... from the rape and from the multiple bites the two vampires had given him.

Was he broken? Was it possible for someone like him to be broken? Is this what it was? Is this what it felt like? He wasn't even aware that he was crying silently.

He couldn't do anything... now, he'd have to rely on the hope that someone would at least come try to find him.

* * *

I do not own Vampire Knight Characters or anything relating to The house of Wax. The only thing I own is this story.


	2. Rescue Party

Zero struggled to get out of Vincent's grip... "One word, and this is going through your throat." He held a knife to his throat.

"We can't have you escaping, now that you know someone's out there!" he laughed.

"OI! Vincent! Hurry up, there are some vampires out here."

"Okay!" He finished strapping Zero into the chair and then had the notion to superglue his lips shut.

"Such a shame I have you close that pretty mouth up, especially the way those lips curve."

He leaned in close and blew softly on his lips so the glue would dry faster.

"VINCENT!"

"Yeah!"

He walked to the only door and locked it then went up stairs leaving Zero to himself.

'Why don't I take you two to the house while you stay here with Bo and look for your friend, hows that?"

The sounds of agreement.

Vincent was taking two people to the house... their house...

He heard a voice that he recognized, "Are you certain that he didn't come this way?"

"What makes you think that your friend came through here?" asked Bo.

"Well, his truck is just outside of this town... it's smashed all to hell. And well... he left his gun in the truck.

Everyone who knows him, knows that he wouldn't leave his gun behind for anything."

He knew that Bo was getting aggravated and was going to kill Shiki, but, he had to try to warn him.

Zero tugged at the metal chair's arms. To his surprise, one was loose. He began to kick at the knob that tightened or unloosed the arm. It was difficult to do knowing that his legs were bound.

He finally knocked it off and got up on his knees. He looked up at the ceiling and saw through some holes; he stuck his finger through the hole and hoped that someone good would see.

As he was, he felt something sharp grabbed and cut his finger and he pulled it back to see that it was cut, severely bad. He cried in the pain.

"Why don't we go on up to the house? Maybe we'll see your friend on the way if he is here."

"...Sure fine."

Zero started to panic and did the only thing he could think of. He started to pull open his glued mouth.

It hurt bad, but it had to be done.

As soon as he had it free from the glue he cried out, "SHIKI! HELP!"

Shiki growled, "I KNEW IT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

He threw some punches at the pureblood which knocked him a couple of inches away, which would give Shiki some time to run.

"I'M DOWN HERE! PLEASE HELP!"

He quickly ran into the gas station and locked the door before Bo could open it.

Shiki quickly went to lock the garage door and smirked at the angered face that Bo made.

Bo ran off and Shiki ran back to the door that he thought the pureblood as going to be... nothing. He sighed in relief.

He heard Zero call him name, "SHIKI!"

"Zero? Where are you?"

"I'm downstairs." he called louder.

Shiki ran downstairs and violently kicked the door open and his eyes went wide at the sight of the broken level-E. At the sight of bloodied clothing that he was wearing, of everything about him. The smell of blood was overwhelming, with all the visible bite marks on Zero, new and old.

His appearance was startling to say the least, he'd lost a lot of weight, his hair had grown past his shoulders... and in a mess. And his expression, sadness mixed with fear... it was so unlike Zero.

"Thank God." Zero gasped.

Shiki ran over to him and started to undo the bonds. "Here, I got you."

"Watch my finger."

It was bleeding immensely. "Oh my God, he did this too you?"

Zero nodded.

As soon as his hand was free, he wrapped his finger in his shirt while Shiki looked for something to cut the bonds holding Zero legs together. He found a pair of box cutters and went to free Zero but to his surprise, Zero tried to get away from them.

"Sore o tōzakeru!" (Keep it away)

"Hey, I'm just gonna use them to free you legs. I won't cut you." He carefully cut through the ropes.

"Come on, lets go upstairs."

Zero nodded, "Okay." It was hard for him to get on his feet because of all the abuse he had been given in that month, but he made himself.

"Here, give me your hand."

Shiki lead him upstairs and then Zero watched as Shiki looked around the station for any weapons and try to use the out of service telephone.

"DAMNIT!"

Zero continued to watch.

"Okay...our truck is up at the road... damn, Dalton's got the keys..."

"Hey Zero, where's your cell-phone... we have to call for help.

Zero didn't say anything, he just held a sad expression.

"Say something. Why are you so quiet?" Shiki asked in annoyance,.

Zero didn't answer.

Shiki grabbed Zero's shoulders. "Where's your cell-phone?"

"It... um, it could be up at the house..." he answered softly.

"But before we go up to the house... tell me what happened. How did you get here? Why did they keep you alive?"

"I don't remember much on how I got here..." It took some time before Zero answered, "They... they wanted a pet."

"A pet?"

"They said a kid makes much greater pets."

That answer made Shiki shiver, 'Kids make great pets?' The actual Fuck?

"How long have I been missing? Or have I even been noted as missing?"

Shiki looked up in confusion, "You've been noted as missing for a month. The students have wondered, and with your teacher, Yagari, worrying and not knowing where you are, that made us Night Class worry too. Of course, no one could start to look because no one know where you went. You would have at least called Yuuki or someone... and those hunters came in saying that they'd been in a wreck with a level-E that had a tattoo on his neck... that made matters worse for us."

"They really couldn't remember where the wreckage had taken place, they said that they were way to busy arguing... Typical."

Zero looked around as Shiki talked... "I don't really remember them much..."

"They also had Lily with them..."

'Who... oh... is she okay?"

Shiki nodded.. 'Yeah, she misses you though." He wet a rag with warm water and walked back over to the messy Level-E.

"You're really filthy." He cleaned some dried blood from the corner of Zero's mouth.

He took Zero's hand and looked at somewhat healing gash, along with a couple of bite marks made by the Vampires.

Zero had those all over, gashes, bite marks... along with countless bruises. and even a couple broken fingers.

The obvious abuse made Shiki sick... how could one possibly love doing this to a person? It disgusted him.

"Come on... we have to get you out of here." He finally decided on take a large wrench and unlocked the door.

"Where's this house that everyone keeps talking about?"

Zero pointed towards the woods. "In there."

Shiki looked at Zero, "Are you okay?"

Zero looked at him and said nothing... which was really worrying.

"Why don't you talk more Zero? You're really worrying me."

"... when no one talks to you for a while, while you're being abused... you begin to stop talking. For one doesn't have much to say." he spoke softly.


End file.
